Accidents & Apologies
by DKM
Summary: He tried to be good, honestly, he had. He promised he'd be good this time. But he knew just how much she enjoyed bath time with him.


**_Accidents & Apologies_**

Rating: M

Synopsis: He tried to be good, honestly, he had. He promised he'd be good this time. But he knew just how much she enjoyed bath time with him.

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver & Felicity

Season/Episode: Future fic

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

He tried to be good, honestly, he had. He promised he'd be good this time. But he knew just how much she enjoyed bath time with him.

They were in her oversized bathtub. He sat behind her, running a soapy cloth up and down her arms then washing her hair as she leaned forward and he scooped handfuls of water to rinse the suds away. It seemed innocent enough, but when it came to her, he was far from innocent. His mind raced and his pulse quickened. He couldn't help the arousal that spread through his veins like wildfire, burning from the inside out, the water doing nothing to quench the flames.

He tried to make a concerted effort to keep his hands to himself, but under the guise of cleanliness, they lingered on her arms and back. One traced down her side, coming to rest against the inside of her thigh. Was that so bad? "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

Of course he was lying. Again, his hand wandered down her thigh, pushing between her legs which parted for him as an invitation to continue his ministrations. Again, he whispered, "Oops, that was an accident."

But it wasn't. He didn't remove his hand. Instead, it remained where he'd placed it, slightly moving up. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized once more, perpetuating the fallacy of his words. Where his lips begged for forgiveness, his hand grew bolder, his finger soon sliding between her folds.

Her body relaxed, leaning into his chest as a soft, almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips, one only he could hear. Rolling her head to the side, she captured his mouth with a kiss. His fingers pulled back, upwards, grazing her clit. Supple hips jerked in response. Nibbling his way up her neck, he replied, "My apologies. Forgive me?"

He didn't wait for a reply. His finger circled her clit as he licked the outer shell of her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Further down between her thighs, his fingers dipped lower until one digit entered her. "My bad," he whispered when he released her ear while working his finger in and out. "How are you doing? Enjoying your bath?"

"Mmmhmm," she moaned into his ear, the vibrations rumbling straight into his chest. It sent another jolt of desire through him, his cock hardening even further.

Sharp teeth grazed her neck before he sucked her earlobe back into his mouth as his other hand trailed up her abdomen, pulling her flush against him until she felt his arousal throbbing at her back. She gasped when he removed his fingers and pressed his hips forward. His hands fell beneath her legs, lifting her atop him. He wanted to be inside her, needed it, and when her hand fell between their spread legs to guide him to her entrance, pure joy washed over him.

He could feel the squeeze of her walls over his cock as he lowered her slowly, gently. Her head turned back towards his, their mouths meeting as her arms twisted behind his head, pulling him closer. Soft pink lips parted, a moan escaping as he stretched her, filled her. God, she was so fucking tight!

It took an enormous amount of effort to restrain himself as her hips gyrated in circles while he continued to lower her. Almost all the way in, he thrust upwards to fill her completely and they both gasped in pleasure.

"_Fuck_!" he stuttered, inhaling the scent of her skin where his nose pressed to her neck. "Sorry, another accident."

Not a word escaped her lips as her hips lifted, her ass tightening, squeezing him as she pushed herself up then down again, fucking his cock from above, controlling the flow of their lovemaking and moaning every time she descended onto him. His hands slid beneath her knees, pulling them closed, and the tightness intensified against him. A groan escaped from between his lips, vibrating into her mouth as he kissed her with abandon.

The bath water sloshed and splashed around them, spilling from the tub. They both moaned then gasped, coming together as their hips undulated in a rhythm as old as time itself. One of his hands buried itself between her legs, fingers circling and pinching her clit as the other took hold of her breast, squeezing it gently with each thrust until her back arched.

Their moans filled the tiny bathroom until his hips gave one final thrust before he erupted inside her, cock twitching, filling her with his seed. She followed suit, his name spilling from her lips as her walls spasmed around him, milking him until they were both spent. He leaned back, allowing her to unravel in his arms.

When it was all over, their bodies parted and she turned, her mouth falling to his for a soft kiss. Pulling back, a lopsided smile graced her soft pink lips as she cocked her head to the side and gazed at him, that accusatory stare pulling a smile from him as well. He leaned in and kissed her once more before murmuring, "I tried to be good. I swear."


End file.
